A Princess is Born
by Sailor Rising
Summary: Queen Serenity is in labor, though some complications arise!
1. Chapter 1

Queen Serenity awoke that night with a sudden pain in her lower back, it was dull, but it was still pain none the less. She wasn't too worried, since within the last month of her pregnancy she was often in quite a bit of pain, so she just went back to sleep. When the pain suddenly became twice as painful, Queen Serenity decided she would get up and stretch, perhaps that was all she needed. Of course labor was in her thoughts, but she didn't want to get everyone excited only to find out it was false. The sun had just began to rise when Queen Serenity felt as if she had wet herself, and that was when she knew that her little one was indeed of his or her way.  
>Her husband, King Alignak, was still fast asleep by the time Queen Serenity's pain went from dull, to quite severe. She let out a scream, which woke King Alignak – who almost immediately knew what was going on by the way she was holding her stomach. He sat his wife back on the bed from her standing position and quickly fetched a servant to alert the doctor of his wife's pain.<br>The servant returned with the doctor in tow, only it wasn't quite as quick as they would have hoped, since the Queen was now in intolerable pain that was in intervals of mere minutes. The doctor examined the Queen and determined she was just about ready to deliver, only minutes left until she was to start pushing.  
>Word got out of the Queen's ongoing labor, and the people of the Silver Millenium were beyond excited. The royal baby's birth was the most anticipated event since, well, the Queen's own birth.<p>

"It's finally happened!"

"The Queen has gone into labor!"

"The little Prince or Princess shall be here shortly!"

A loud scream could be heard coming from the quarters of the King and Queen, this child was coming – and fast. Only three hours had passed since the Queen's original awakening with the dull pain and it was time to push.

"Queen Serenity, I need you to push as hard as you possibly can for as long as I say."

And so she did, she pushed for a solid ten seconds until he told her to breathe. Ten seconds may not seem long at all, but for the Queen? It felt like an eternity. And on the doctor's command, she began pushing once again. The baby didn't want to make his or her way out, and the Queen was beginning to bleed severely.

"Do not give up, my Queen! Keep on pushing!"

The queen pushed for two hours before she heard a loud cry and the pain ceased; a total of five hours in labor.

"We have a new Princess!"

Queen Serenity was overjoyed at the thought of having a daughter, but she was still bleeding severely, even worse now than before. The doctor noticed this and handed the child to the King before tending to the Queen. There was no tear, which meant there was likely an internal bleed. Queen Serenity eventually lost all consciousness, and there wasn't much they could do besides wait. The doctor pressed on the stomach of the Queen, attempting to find exactly where the bleed was. When he finally found it, he kept pressure on her lower abdomen, hoping it would somehow stop the bleeding. After what seemed like an eternity, the bleeding slowed and returned to what should be expected after labor. She had lost quite a bit of blood, and all they could do was wait to see if she would wake. There was still a heartbeat; even if it seemed weak it was at least still there.  
>The baby, who was growing hungry and impatient, was in her fathers' arms as he sat on the feather bed next to his wife, who was still unconscious.<p>

"My Serenity, please, you must wake. Our daughter needs you, I need you, and your people need you."

The King's worry was only worsening with time, as anyone knew, the longer it took to wake, and the less likely it was. But the Queen was a fighter; she wasn't going to let herself drift away. There was an internal battle going on inside of Serenity, the feeling of letting go, but also the feeling of needing to continue on with life. She had just had a precious daughter who needed her more than anyone, she didn't want to miss her grow. And with that thought, the Queen woke. Her silver hair was knotted, her lips which were a light purple were now bright with life. She looked over to the side of her to see her husband and daughter, both crying – even if for different reasons.  
>Queen Serenity sat herself up slowly, pain had returned, only it was different than the pain before. It was more of a burning sensation lower down than the pain before, though her stomach did still burn from whatever had gone on inside of her.<br>After being seen by the doctor and given a clean bill of health once again, Serenity requested to see her daughter, who was being taken care of by a nursemaid while her mother recovered. The King, who was more than excited to fulfill his wife's request, ran quickly to retrieve his newborn child.  
>Serenity was delighted to hold her daughter for the first time. The little Princess was gorgeous, she had short and thick blonde hair, and her eyes were a beautiful blue. She decided her name would be Serenity, which King Alignak was more than happy with. The King didn't think there could be anything better than having his one Serenity, but having two? That was much better.<p>

Queen Serenity stroked her daughters blonde hair, "Welcome to the world little princess."

**A/N: I have been searching for a story of Queen Serenity giving birth and raising her daughter, but I have yet to find one so I decided to write my own! I wrote this within two hours, so I have no doubt that there are mistakes within. Please tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and what I could do to improve! **

**I will be adding more chapters as soon as I find time between school and work, expect the next within a week or so! **


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had passed since the Princess's birth and the King and Queen were adjusting well to parenthood. The King and Queen had a nursemaid who would take care of the child during the King and Queen's own obligations as royals; meetings, dinners; but Queen Serenity spent as much time as she could possibly with her newborn daughter. She absolutely loved being a mother and that would never change, that she knew for certain. And though he put up a front, King Alignak loved his child as much as her mother did, he would go into the nursery late at night and hold the sleeping princess in his arms for hours, he never grew bored as he watched her sleep. The only one who knew of this, even without his knowledge, was the Queen. Queen Serenity would often stand outside of the nursery as she watched her husband and daughter, her heart always melted at the sight. The King had never knew of this, not until the one night she decided to join him.

"You should be asleep" said the Queen.

"Perhaps; this is the only time I am really able to bask in her glory uninterrupted" he said, smiling.

The Queen merely smiled at the sound of his words, she was very lucky to have him as her husband; the only one she loved more was her daughter.  
>The infant woke, letting out a shriek that could have shattered glass. Normally, the nursemaid would come to her rescue, but since the first time she attempted to after Queen Serenity was in good health, she knew better. She knew the Queen wanted to be able to be there for the Princess as much as possible, mostly due to a lecture she received after that night. As the infant screamed, King Alignak grew nervous – what had he done wrong? When he was able to think rationally, he knew that she was likely hungry or wet. It didn't make him feel much better though, as he hated the thought of his daughter being upset about anything. Seeing he was nervous, and her own maternal instincts, the Queen came and gently picked up the wailing princess. Serenity walked towards a rocking chair in the corner of the nursery and began feeding the baby, who had stopped wailing at this point.<br>King Alignak watched as his wife rocked back and forth with the little princess, smiling at the sight. He knew his wife loved being a mother, and he knew she wished she could do nothing but spend time with the baby. 

**Two months later. **

The princess was now nearing three months of age and it was time for her christening. Queen Serenity was sitting next to the King in front of their court; it was a peaceful day in the Silver Millenium, the best for the Princess. The court, who was standing, now sat in their seats as the King and Queen stood. There was a bassinet not far from the throne that held the princess, who was cooing loudly. King Alignak and his Queen walked towards the cooing princess and lifted her out of her bassinet before making their way to their appointed positions.

Laughing was heard in the crowd and the King and Queen looked extremely surprised and angry, not knowing just who was interrupting the ceremony for the Princess. But the Queen looked terrified as she noticed a woman with dark hair started her way towards the throne; she held her daughter closely.

"Ah, Serenity, so nice to see you once again" the woman said.

"You're not welcome here" said the Queen, who surprised the crowd as she sounded angry for the first time.

King Alignak, who was at first clueless, recognized the woman and pulled out the sword that resided in his belt, guarding his wife and daughter.

"Queen Metallia"

"So you remember me, King Alignak, it's always nice to make an impression. But I have no interest in you; I came to see the princess." Queen Metallia said with a smirk. Her eyes were dark and soulless, the King and Queen were anything but submissive, however.

Metallia sensed their anger and refusal, and she raised her eyebrows. She was going to see this princess whether they liked it or not, she was the heir to the Silver Crystal, and Metallia had her eyes set on it. As she reached the steps to the throne, she was attacked by guards, this was expected. Metallia waved her hand and sent them flying, they were no match for her; she smiled as the King realized he wasn't either. The only one who had a chance of standing up to her was Serenity, who rarely used the Silver Crystal because of how much of her energy it used.  
>Queen Metallia made her way up the short steps and was attacked by King Alignak, who had sliced her arm. Metallia chuckled to herself, "Oh my, King Alignak you shouldn't have done that." He went to strike again, but before he could Metallia and the Princess were gone.<br>Serenity fell to the ground as she hyperventilated, her daughter was in her hands and she let her get away from her. Metallia had her daughter, her daughter who was only an infant and had no means of defending herself.

**A/N: Okay, so I'm hoping I was able to do this idea justice! I have a plan in mind and I haven't written in quite a while, so I don't know whether I'm doing well or not! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Let me know! **

**I should have the next chapter up soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so the authors note is up here because I will warn you that there is light abuse in this chapter. Nothing horrible, not even enough to change the rating to M. There is only nasty language being used towards a child and not being gentle with her, that's all. I just wanted to warn you all. **

**I do not own Sailor Moon. **

**xxx**

_The sleeping child next to her was the most beautiful she had seen, she was certain of this. There was nothing more pleasing, more relaxing, to the Queen than to watch her daughter rest. The way her cheeks turned a beautiful rose color, the way her eyelids would flutter while she was dreaming, this was what pure innocence looked like, felt like. _

_Suddenly, the child began to stir, slightly making a whimpering noise. Queen Serenity gently picked up the Princess and began swaying side to side, hoping to achieve a more relaxing morning for the Princess. But it was clear that the Princess needed something else, something more satisfying than her mother's gentle rocking, and that was food. The Princess had an appetite fit for a king, it was one of the first observations her mother had made about her. _

"_There, there, my child. All will be well shortly, mother's here." _

_The princess then disappeared; Queen Serenity could do nothing but scream._

The Queen could do nothing but sob as she realized everything that had happened was just a dream. Well all but the one thing she wished was a dream, and that was that her daughter was gone, she had just disappeared from her very arms.

_xxx_

Queen Metallia picked the princess up roughly under the shoulder, using only one hand for support, therefore causing the princess' head to dangle slightly; she hadn't quite mastered holding it up by herself quite yet. The two went towards a table with edges curved into a point, slightly resembling a bassinet. Once the table was reached the princess was set down, her head making a slight noise as it hit harder than what Serenity was used to, as her mother was always very careful about setting her on anything other than feathers. The princess let out a deafening scream, and Metallia quickly covered her ears.

Metallia screamed, almost unheard in comparison the child's own, "Would you shut the hell up?!"

The child, being only two (nearly three) months old, did not understand this. She simply knew someone was being loud, that and her head hurt! She let out a whimper before screaming once again, her head didn't hurt as much anymore, but she still wanted her mother, the woman who came to her side at the littlest noise. Metallia merely groaned in frustration.

'_This is going to be much more difficult than I anticipated' _she thought to herself.

xxx

He had to think, he had to come up with a plan, and he had to get his daughter back. Why couldn't he think straight? King Alignak sat in his study, almost crying from frustration, he sat helpless as his daughter was with Metallia. His heart raced as he imagined what his daughter could be going through, who would be heartless enough to hurt a newborn? But perhaps she wasn't being hurt; perhaps she just took her out of anger and would give her back. No, King Alignak knew that he had to get these thoughts out of his head; he knew his daughter wasn't going to come back, at least not without a fight.

King Alignak ordered the guards to bring every able man back to the palace immediately to be prepared for battle, a battle that would hopefully bring the princess home.

And so the guards did, they called out each and every able man's name, not sparing even one. They watched as they said goodbye to their families, knowing the strong possibility they may never see them again. If you did not know Metallia's strength before, you definitely did after seeing the King and Queen fear her, for they did not fear many. After their farewells, their last embraces, they were off.

After a long journey they reached the palace, waiting patiently for their King below the balcony of the King and Queen's quarters.

"My soldiers, I must thank you for your cooperation and understanding of what is at stake here. You all must know why you have been brought here. You have been brought here to bring back our beloved Princess Serenity, who has been snatched by the wicked Metallia. I will be accompanying you on this mission, and you must know now that lives will be lost, not one life is guaranteed; that is with the exception of the Princess. You must be willing to give your life up in order to protect hers. I will give you the choice now, if you are fearful of what is to come, or if you are not willing to protect Princess Serenity at all costs, you may leave now, for we are going to war. "

Not one man left after the King's speech, the thought never even crossed a single mind. Everyone loved the Royal Family; everyone was willing to give their life in exchange for theirs.

They were off.

xxx

After screaming for what seemed like an eternity, Princess Serenity had finally fallen asleep. The only noise emanating from the small princess was a hiccup, a reminder of what distress she had just felt. The newborn dreamt of her parents, their gentle smiles, how they would rock her softly. She could almost feel their warmth – but wait, she did feel warmth. Only it wasn't her parents, it was her wetting herself. Serenity awoke, slowly realizing what was happening, and that it was uncomfortable too! Suddenly, another yell was heard and Metallia materialized in front of the child.

"Oh Christ, now what is it?"

The princess whimpered in response, but Metallia did not know (nor did she care enough to) what to look for. She merely sighed as Princess Serenity began crying again, her face turning a bright red.

'_This child sure does have a voice, and she does know how to use it. She will be of great use to me.' _Metallia thought to herself.

Finally, Metallia noticed the wetness located between the child's legs and realized what had happened. She was most definitely not touching this child, so she simply waved her hand and made the child dry. But this didn't exactly make the princess happy, as the princess continued crying. She was dry, yes, but now she was hungry. Metallia most definitely did not have the means to feed the child, and even if she did she would not, not even her magic could accomplish that task.

Before Metallia could even think of something to do to attempt to stop the irritating screams, her senses told her that someone was coming towards her. She smirked and turned around to see King Alignak with an army.

"My, my, look who's decided to show up." She said as she raised her hand, causing a barrier to go up around her and the newborn. "I must say, this child is irritating. I don't understand why you want her back, all she does is cry."

Metallia turned around to pick Princess Serenity up, again only using one hand as support, causing the child's head to dangle slightly. King Alignak screamed to Metallia not to touch her, but before he could do anything the two were gone.


End file.
